Trudi (Lesbian Vampire Killers)
Trudi (Ashley Mulheron) is a vampire in the 2009 British action comedy film "Lesbian Vampire Killers". Trudi was one of four Swedish college coeds who had been studying myths and legends in Stockholm. They had traveled to Cragwich to study vampires in their VW van. The other girls were Heidi (Tiffany Mulheron), Anke (Louise Dylan) and Lotte (MyAnna Buring). In a bar in Baron's Rest near Cragwich, they ran into Jimmy (Matthew Horne) and Fletch (James Corden) who were also headed on a camping trip in the area. After the girls left, they had trouble with their van, and the boys helped them. They soon found that they had all been offered the old Micalla cottage in the woods by the innkeeper. They soon found out that the legend that Lotte was researching was true. Cragwich had been cursed by the lesbian vampire queen Carmilla (Silvia Colloca) , and all its daughters turned into lesbian vampires on their 18th birthdays. The legend goes that Carmilla was a two thousand year old vampire and came to the village, positioned in Suffolk, and turned all the females into lesbian vampires and caused them to kill its men. However, Baron McLadden came back from the Crusades and to his shock saw Carmiila turning his wife, Eva McLadden (Vera Graziadel) , into her lover. He vowed to kill Carmilla and made a holy sword and with it he chopped off her head. But before she died, Carmilla promised that as he struck her down, she would rise, stronger than ever before, when she received the sacrifice of a virgin girl's blood. Carmilla was dead, but her lover Eva, remained as a vampire, and stalked the Suffolk woods. She received sacrifices yearly to appease her, and on the eighteenth birthday, all the women of the place turned into lesbian vampires. We learned that Jimmy was a descendant of Baron McLaren. After a night's party, two of the girls, Anke and Heidi, went to the bogs and they got turned into vampires by Eva. Trudi gots turned to a vampire when she is taking a shower. She suddenly heard something outside the shower curtain, and went out to investigate. Jimmy, Fletch and Lotte, the surviving girl, ran out to see what was the problem and saw Trudi flying off as a vampire. They followed and saw the lesbian vampires in the woods having sex. Lotte was astounded that all the vampire legends were true, and Heidi tried to bite Fletch. They managed to run off back to the cottage after killing the turned vampires Heidi and Anke. The vampires all attacked the cottage. Jimmy's ex-girlfriend Judy (Lucy Gaskell), meanwhile, was trying to get to him, in the cottage. However, she got abducted by Eva en route and transformed to a vampire herself. The group left in the cottage tried to hold off to morning, when the vampires would all be banished by the sun. However, Judy showed up, claiming to be fine. When she was revealed to be a vampire, she tried to kill Jimmy, but Fletch killed her. Later the vampires all broke into the cottage. The local Vicar (Paul McGann) informed the gang that Jimmy and Lotte are the key to lifting the curse, and they set out to destroy Carmilla forever. Next time we see Trudi, she had been turned, and she attacked the Vicar. He held her off with a wooden crucifex, but she continued to attack. When Fletch stepped into help, Trudi's towel opened up and fell to the ground. He was immediately distracted by her assets. However, the Vicar told him to push her into the shower and turn on the water. They had injected the shower water with holy water. The only thing he could grab onto was Trudi's breasts, and he pushed her back. The Vicar encouraged Fletch to keep her under the water so that she wouldn't get away. Fletch continued to hold her there with her mounds, and slowly her skin began to shrivel up. Finally there was an explosion, and there was white slime covering the shower stall and floor. Fletch was left holding the only thing left of Trudi, her giant breast implants. Lotte was the only one of her four friends who survived. Trivia *The demise of Trudi and her silicone breast implants is similar to that of the remaining breast implants left by Samantha D'Bonne (Lysette Anthony) in the 1993 comedy film "Look Who's Talking Now"; and that of the Killer with flame-throwing bra (Pauline Chan) from the 1994 Chinese comedy action film, "From Beijing with Love". Gallery screenshot_10296.png screenshot_10297.png screenshot_10299.png screenshot_10298.png 2g0eau.gif screenshot_10274.png lesbian-vampire-killers-lg.jpg screenshot_10272.png lesbian-vampire-killers-lg-2.jpg screenshot_10267.png screenshot_10271.png Lesbian-Vampire-Killers-myanna-buring-21719454-340-222.jpg screenshot_10273.png Lesbian-Vampire-Killers-myanna-buring-21719464-814-500.jpg screenshot_10294.png screenshot_10291.png screenshot_10292.png screenshot_10266.png screenshot_10276.png screenshot_10289.png screenshot_10277.png screenshot_10287.png screenshot_10285.png screenshot_10286.png screenshot_10280.png screenshot_10281.png screenshot_10282.png screenshot_10268.png screenshot_10283.png screenshot_10300.png trudi07.jpg screenshot_10279.png screenshot_10269.png Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Vampire Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Humanoid Monster